The present invention relates generally to the respiratory filtration of dust, pollen and other airborne particulates, and more particularly to a disposable filter which removably attaches to the user's nose and filters particulates during inspiration of ambient air through the nostrils.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that as more people become aware that they suffer from allergies, many are taking steps to prevent dust, pollen, and other allergens from entering the respiratory system. Some have tried wearable filters in a variety of shapes and forms. Some cover the mouth and nose, some cover the mouth, while others cover only the nostrils, the latter being very cumbersome and unsightly. It will further be appreciated by those skilled in the art that to be practical for everyday use, such filters must be easy to manufacture and inexpensive to use, and have some level of aesthetics in the design. To this end, there have been several attempts to provide a re-usable or disposable respiratory particulate filters for the nose.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,601 issued to Langone on Nov. 27, 1973, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,302 issued to Lincoln on Jan. 5, 1991, disclose the use of cotton, wool, carbon, polyethylene or polyester as a material used to filter particulate in a device attached at the nose. Unfortunately, in order to be secured, the Lincoln filter must attach high on sides of the nose which looks and feels awkward and uncomfortable. Similarly, the Langone filter covers both the mouth and the nose and is very cumbersome and unsightly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,667,869 issued to D'Elia on Feb. 2, 1954, describes a device which wraps around the user's ears to cover the mouth. This is clearly intended not to filter particulates but to protect the user's mouth and ears. This, like Lincoln and Langone, is a very awkward device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,429 issued to Bird on Apr. 9, 1974, shows a full surgical mask which must be tied to the back of user's head. This is awkward and not simple to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,584 issued to Geaney on Jan. 25, 1977, discloses a device which is placed over the user's face. Unfortunately, this too is awkward and covers too much of the face to have any aesthetic appeal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,509 issued to Lemelson on Aug. 15, 1989, discloses a full mask which ties to the back of user's head. Unfortunately, this is too bulky to wear over a large period of time. The same can be said for U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,960 issued to V. Hubbard, et al issued May 1, 1990.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,489 issued to Riaboy on Oct. 19, 1982, discloses a filter which is placed over the mouth and a separate filter which is placed over the nose. The nose filter covers more of the nose than is necessary. The same is true with U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,420 issued to Riaboy on Dec. 23, 1980.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,149 issued Albu on Aug. 26, 1969, discloses an intrusive nose filter which fits within the nostrils of the user. This attachment was necessary because no one in the prior art has determined an optimum means to provide a very small filter which still attaches to the user's nose effectively.
What is needed, then, is a disposable filter which can be easily attached to the nose and effectively used to remove airborne allergens during respiration. This filter must be aesthetically pleasing and universally adhere to and accommodate virtually all nose shapes yet not cover more of the nose than is actually necessary. This device is presently lacking in the prior art.